


Culmination

by SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, Bottling Up Emotions Isn't Good, Dating, Don't Date Someone Emotionally Unavailable, Emotionally Unavailable Partners Learning From Their Mistakes, F/M, Healthy Conversations with your Ex, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, No closure, Not Sharing The Whole Story, Not all past relationships are bad, Opposites do not always attract, Past Romantic Dream Referenced, Past Seinoa, Past Windstorm Referenced, People Can Learn From Their Mistakes, Raw Realistic Emotions Applied, Referencing Points in the Game that People like to Ignore, Relapsing, Relationship Study between Squall and Rinoa, Self-Indulgent, Taking Too Long To Bring Up An Issue Usually Leads To More Issues, The Successor Challenge 2020, Theme: Distance, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio
Summary: Somethings always appear too good to be true. Squall knew it when the honeymoon period ended with Rinoa and he was facing a reality that started to worry him.The Successor Challenge 2020 Entry - Theme: Distance
Relationships: Past Squall Leonhart/Fujin, Quistis Trepe & Rinoa Heartilly, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy & Rinoa Heartilly, Squall Leonhart & Fujin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 7
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	1. End Of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : This story came as inspiration for Skrible’s [recent artwork](https://skribleskrable.tumblr.com/post/625375006453645312/bad-weather-bad-mood-i-did-not-have-fun-with-the). This was originally in my outline for what to submit to The Successor, and I almost scrapped it. Now I gave it purpose. 
> 
> I will preface this: This is **my** interpretation of the artwork. If you disagree with the literary interpretation of the work, leave Skrible alone. 
> 
> Warning, this is building up to the point of that artwork. So if you don't like realistic sadness, maybe... don't read it? This is your first warning to leave.
> 
>  **Head canons applied** :  
> ❀ - Rinoa is younger than Squall.  
> ❀ - Squall & Fujin smoke.  
> ❀ - Fujin was Squall’s first girlfriend and is older than Squall (yea yea this was before I knew she and him are technically the same age—still older than him tho).  
> ❀ - Zell knows things he probably shouldn’t be knowing and can sometimes keep his mouth shut.  
> ❀ - Native Balamb Islanders look exactly like Raijin does and they all have an accent from their respective dialect which could vary from real world’s Tahitian, Maori, or Samoan. Makes me feel like all the characters that grew up in Balamb have these accents. Ever since I came up with this, I cannot unhear Zell, Seifer, Squall, and Quistis without them. I do feel Quistis suppresses her accent and chooses to speak it less.  
> ❀ **Windstorm** is the ship name I came up with for Fujin and Squall.  
> ❀ **Romantic Dream** is the ship name I came up with for Seifer and Rinoa.
> 
> Don’t like it? The backspace/back button is your friend-- your final warning.

Once upon a time ago, someone told Squall that puppy love wasn't love that lasts forever. Another individual told him that love was blind. At the time both of these statements were made, he didn't believe either one of them. He rolled his steel-blue grey eyes at the concept of puppy love to downplay his feelings for Rinoa. The love is blind comment didn't make sense to him. What does it mean: _love is blind?_

When he finally sat down and thought about it, he realized that in recent days that random individual was correct. Squall Leonhart had managed to get caught up in the romance and the _feel-good_ sensations. Now that the rose-tinted lenses were cracked, he came back to reality with one hell of a rude awakening.  
  
  
  
All he and Rinoa did lately was fight. The sweet perennial tale lasted from the celebratory eve signifying the end of the war till about three months afterward. Squall admitted to himself that he experienced the honeymoon period and it finally came to an end. Swept up in the saccharine romance and basking in a variety of afterglows, caused even his own friends to take note of how his relaxed spirits became tense. Ever since he chose to open himself up more, expressing his emotions intimately without judgment, the man figured nothing could go wrong with that.  
  
  
  
Or, so he thought at first.  
  
  
  
At present, he was stressed. Needing to sort this out before he found himself shutting people down and out of his life again. The switch to just turn off the emotions was tucked in the back of his mind, tempted to be flicked. The old Squall would have wanted this, called it a “defense mechanism” his old self would say. Current Squall desires to brave these uncharted waters. He found that he was having an easier time communicating and articulating his feelings better with his friends, considering they were patient with him. Unfortunately with Rinoa, he felt as though they hit the reset button to approximately weeks after they had first met; constantly butting heads and never seeing eye-to-eye on anything. She even called him a meanie the other day and he couldn't help but "Whatever" at it.  
  
  
  
Squall realized, if Rinoa murdered someone during the euphoric height of their relationship, she would’ve gotten away with it too. All she had to do was bat those big brown eyes of hers; he would become flustered, and excuse it. Now being aware and discerning Rinoa's habits, he realized that it bothered him. Leaving food out in the kitchenette, not washing the dishes, how after a mission of any capacity he would return to the dorm a mess, or rather, what he deemed messy. The scented oils in the dorm did not remove the clothes on the floor or the overflowing trash that needed to be disposed. More recently, how her attempt of “re-organizing” Squall’s—now _their_ dorm, had accosted the Commander's morning routine. The bigger question came: When did he ever say it was ok for them to move in together?  
  
  
  
 _Why_ did they agree to this so soon? He found his introverted alone time to recharge his social battery was simultaneously being drained when he was around Rinoa.   
  
  
  
His meddling friends are one of the reasons the two were together, so he might as well consult one of them. Or preferably, one that knew about his previous relationship, Who surprisingly kept his mouth shut about it.  
  
  
  
Upon sharing the surface problems when approaching the martial artist in the cafeteria, he wanted a method to navigate the proper conversation with his present significant other. He didn’t want advice, because Squall takes advice from no one. He wanted to hear some _suggestions_ from others. During this, Zell introduced him to the prospect of what defining boundaries were and how they applied to everything. To say the Commander was intrigued didn’t scratch the surface. He realized that either he had a few boundaries or hundreds of them. No clue how they were all breached and he wanted to promptly sort them out.  
  
  
  
The blonde male explained his example of when he invited Squall and Selphie to his room when Balamb Town was on lockdown. Zell was annoyed that Selphie was on his bed, but he appreciated that they both respected his boundaries when he laid them down for them. No touching or messing up anything. Simply put, anything to disturb his obsessive-compulsive neatness and germaphobe tendencies.  
  
  
  
In all fairness, Squall used to room with Zell as cadets in a double dormitory. While the man was a loudmouth, his exceptional cleaning habits always put Squall at ease. He suffered his ire a few times when he forgot something was laying out on the floor or left something out himself. Yet, it wasn’t to the amount of irritation he felt when he was repeating himself with Rinoa about the responsibilities of the dorm room they occupied together.  
  
  
  
Squall nodded as he thought about this, however, he wasn’t too sure about how that could spill itself into a romantic relationship. Zell gestured animatedly with his hands before definitely giving him a pointed look before blurting out, “Talk to your ex.”. The thought surprised and worried him internally.  
  
  
  
Dincht was a big mouth sometimes, but the one thing Leonhart could be grateful for was that his relationship with Fujin didn’t spread like a Malboro’s Bad Breath. If it wasn’t for the hushed-up nature, he knew that would’ve been the talk everywhere.  
  
  
  
That’s the level of privacy that Squall wished he had now.  
  
  
  
Discussion of Rinoa and Squall dating spread like wildfire immediately after the party. Everyone in Balamb Garden knew. His friends were one thing, the students, other SeeDs, and the faculty was another. When Squall elected opening himself up, being more honest with others on the emotional front… he meant that for his close friends and prospective girlfriend. He did not mean for that to be Garden's gossip.  
  
  
  
He knows it wasn’t Rinoa’s fault, that he is a hundred percent certain it wasn’t her doing. The fact she fed into it was where the source of his pent annoyance started.  
  
  
  
Young girls and women around their age were supportive of the young couple’s relationship. They created a “ship” name for them, “Squinoa”. When that reached his ears, he was disturbed. One, for the fact the name sounded awful and for two, why did they have to idealize their relationship based on limited knowledge the girls did know?  
  
  
  
When he brought it up to Rinoa’s attention, she admitted that it was excessive but did not seem put off by it. That made the hairs stand on the back of Squall’s neck and he wanted to know why she wasn’t deterred. She claimed it was cute and harmless. He said it was intrusive and drew more attention to them.  
  
  
  
He admonished, “It’s bad enough people aren’t taking me seriously because I am dating a Sorceress, why make it worse with these… _unrealistic_ projections of us?” Squall shook his head while shaking a piece of paper he confiscated from one of the female cadets.  
  
  
  
“Squall just _live_ a little—” Rinoa was trying to make the topic light-hearted.  
  
  
  
“I am as,” He brought the piece of paper into view, reading the questionable penmanship, “ _the loner with a brooding temperament who allows himself to be **seduced** by a charming woman. Who he later finds out to be a Sorceress._” As he finished, said Sorceress was hiding her giggles behind her hand. His steel-grey eyes sharpened in irritation as he crumpled the piece of paper in one hand. Squall’s flat expression showed he was not amused.  
  
  
  
“Rinoa, they’re writing _fan fiction_ about us and you think this is _funny_?” The Commander crossed his arms, hips cocked in an annoyance. The young woman he was dating in question was observing his features and her reaction sobered up. She appeared remorseful with the way her brown eyes shifted downward before returning his intense gaze.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry Squall, I didn’t know this would make you upset.” Her voice dipped into sincerity. Squall was about to unfurl his arms until the next blow was delivered.  
  
  
  
“You should lighten up a little, who cares what those people say?” Her comment was meant to tell Squall to brush it off, but considering he still battled with the insecurity of caring about what others thought of him, it only soured his mood.   
  
  
  
Closing his eyes, he chucked the ball of paper into the waste bin nearest him. “If you don’t talk to the group that are getting some sick enjoyment of fabricating this… _love story_ we have? I **will** make an announcement banning this.” Squall knew that was petty. Sure, he could talk to all the students involved. However, it was _substantially_ easier to issue a ban on students writing about two real people they barely knew in Hyne knows _what_ these stories are about. One of Balamb Garden's rules was that the SeeDs and cadets had to conduct themselves in a proper fashion, he overheard the criticism he is being faced with behind his back. None of it was good.  
  
  
  
His younger partner straightened up and sighed, nodding. The Sorceress Knight let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in, allowing his shoulders to slouch briefly. “I want my privacy Rinoa, I figure that would be something you’d want to. Relationships are personal.”  
  
  
  
 _Anything I do with you is personal, this breach of privacy should be just as important to you as it is to me._ The freshly eighteen-year-old male thought to himself as his eyes adjusting from its usual intensity. Turning in the direction of their shared bedroom, he rummaged underneath his folded clothes and dug out his preferred pack of cigarettes and lighter that was nestled in the transparent pouch. Putting them in the inner pocket of his jacket, he needed to get out of the dorm room and somewhere to clear his thoughts.


	2. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is on speaking terms with their ex-girlfriend. Sometimes, a little talk can help put things into perspective. Or wound one's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Fujin and the creator of Sailor Moon share the same last name. It sounded catchy when I selected it months ago and it still does now.

Exiting the SeeD dormitories, Squall went to walk off the Garden premises. Docking Balamb Garden in its original location was the smartest decision all the veterans voted on. Having a mobile garden wasn’t feasible in the long run and most of those raised in Balamb, missed their families, the beach, the culture, and the cuisine. Squall _absolutely_ missed the food.  
  
  
  
Feeling satisfied in not being followed, he reached in his inner jacket’s pocket, plucking the cigarette with his lips from the carton before taking the lighter out. As he attempted to ignite the light, he was met with no resolve. Striking but no consistent flame. Cursing in frustration, a voice managed to take him out of his misery.  
  
  
  
“LIGHT, LEONHART?”  
  
  
  
Turning his head, Squall noticed the presence of Garden’s own Fujin Takeuchi. The very person Zell suggested that he should see. How things enjoyed coming into place for him.  
  
  
  
Fujin knew Squall seldom accepted help, and Squall wanted to be just that level of stubborn on purpose. His thumb burning a cherry red from stroking the lighter wheel several more times. Squall sighed in annoyance. “No.” He didn’t mean it, just as Fujin didn’t believe him. The 5’5 woman reached over to him and struck her blue wheel, the flint creating the ember Squall needed.  
  
  
  
As Squall inhaled, he realized that quitting smoking was amongst the compromises he made for his relationship with Rinoa. Removing the cigarette from his lips, he expelled a trained billow of smoke from his lips and sighed in relief afterward. Damn, nicotine hadn’t tasted so good until this moment.  
  
  
  
The silver-haired woman snorted before igniting her own cigarette.  
  
  
  
They silently took drags on their smokes while enjoying the relaxing sounds around them. Smoking while the wind flirted with them and the smoke clouds. Squall tilted his head expressing his thanks, Fujin shrugged finding it no problem.  
  
  
  
More silence passed and the cherry-eyed woman was curious.  
  
  
  
“I haven’t seen you smoke in months. What’s the occasion?” The Wind of Balamb inquired. Fujin’s concise speech was reserved for people that meant next to nothing to her, a defense mechanism to keep others unworthy out. It was nice to know that in private he wasn’t shut out by her in that regard.  
  
  
  
Squall opened his mouth only to pause when he realized students were coming towards them. Luckily, the cadets were held up in a conversation that paused their efforts. He sighed and turned in the direction of leaving Garden, “Walk and smoke? I have something to pick up in Balamb.” He jerked his head toward the road ahead and the shorter woman shrugged, opting to walk with him.  
  
  
  
Their silent stroll was pleasantly devoid of any small talk. A comfort for Squall, truly. The thought of Fujin striking up a conversation about menial topics caused his features to shift into bewilderment. Fujin observed this when noticing out of her peripheral that he was looking at her. Squall dismissed with his hand that it was nothing. That sidelong look from her visible right eye didn’t go unnoticed.  
  
  
  
The walk to town didn’t take long. They could have taken a vehicle or the charter bus that was scheduled to make its round of pickups, but found this worked better.  
  
  
  
Squall still wasn’t sure how he should breach the conversation, regarding what Zell suggested earlier. He felt bad that he found himself comparing and contrasting his current relationship with Rinoa to his first with Fujin. For starters, these were two distinct women that experienced contrasting versions of him. Already that was unfair, and he needed to remember that.  
  
  
  
However, Rinoa has been working his last nerve and he doesn’t know if the war made him patient with her or complacent with how he handled it.  
  
  
  
The thoughts varying from positive to negative were weighing on him as they entered the town proper, some of the native islanders waved at them and they returned the sentiment in kind.  
  
  
  
Finding the two were at the butt of their respective cigarettes, they found a trash can to snub the dying embers before disposing of them. They walked into the nearest convenience store as Squall was purchasing another light and a pack of cigarettes. His nerves told him that he was going to smoke the remaining pack before the week was out.  
  
  
  
While there, Squall knew he had to breach the conversation somehow. As he waited for the clerk to fish in the back to replenish the supply upfront, he turned to Fujin, “Can I ask you something?”  
  
  
  
The woman placed an energy drink and her favorite spicy chips on the counter, waiting for the worker to return. “About?”  
  
  
  
“Us, back when we dated each other—it’s nothing bad!” The Commander quickly prefaced as the paler woman’s right eye glared and her face transformed into a grimace.  
  
  
  
“Becoming sentimental while you’re still seeing Caraway’s daughter?” The words were unintentionally scathing, and Squall knew it was because the thought made her uncomfortable. He did not want to create a hostile moment between them, their past relationship was already a touchy subject as is. He avoided bringing it up but for once, he needed self-analysis. Squall and Fujin managed fine with their professional relationship and repairing their fractured friendship. A process, but one he was happy to have.  
  
  
  
“Not sentimental, really. Zell suggested I talk with you about any boundaries we set in our relationship and I have to figure out how to properly set ones in my _current_ one.” Furrowing his brows, he turned fully to Fujin. “Honestly, I don’t remember us ever discussing boundaries, if at all.”  
  
  
  
On cue, the clerk returned with the carton of cigarettes Squall requested, while simultaneously putting a new slot of them away in front of them. He paid with the paper gil he had on him versus using his card. As he handed the money to the cashier, Fujin had a pensive look on her face.  
  
  
  
“We had some,” She started. With the end of Squall's transaction, her items started being scanned. “But we were similar about many things that there were unspoken rules regarding topics or behaviors. If we didn’t know, we asked one another before anything happened.”  
  
  
  
That was a true start.

  
  
Squall nodded silently, allowing the words to sink in. She had a point. There were few arguments if any, and they were pointless. Usually, they forgave each other promptly afterward. Sometimes, as a couple, they allowed their emotions to bottle up until one or the other expressed genuine interest in hearing about it. Back when Squall was obstinate in sharing the intimate nature of his emotions.

  
  
Upon receiving their items, they left and walked towards the docks to enjoy the healthy breeze coming in. Instead of sitting on the bench nearby, they sat at the edge of the pier, legs dangling free.

  
  
“The few spoken boundaries we had were: no discussing our relationship to anyone, no horror movies before bed, no making out in front of my little brother, and no being rude to my friends or family.” Fujin listed easily. The no horror movies before bed was Squall’s rule. The night terrors would break him out in a cold sweat and he couldn’t go back to sleep afterward.  
  
“Except when provoked by Seifer.” Squall added his small anecdote to the last one, causing the shorter woman to let out a dry laugh.  
  
“Yes, you two immature assholes were allotted some leeway.” Squall had to give her that, he tried being civil for her sake but Seifer just wanted to push buttons. All the correct ones to solicit a reaction or enough of one to cause Squall to say something scathing. Reaching into her front pocket, she retrieved another cigarette.  
  
How time had passed since then. A war could really change people, for better or for worse.  
  
The two enjoyed the silence once more, but Fujin knew Squall wasn’t finished with his questions. If he was trying to find meaning in his current relationship, he had to dig in his past to bring to light more things.  
  
However, the next question caught Fujin off-guard. Equally, Squall was caught off-guard from the surge of boldness for asking.  
  
“What was the reason we broke up?” An eyebrow arch and her jawline going slack, almost dropping her cigarette in Balamb's Ocean.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth hurts, doesn't it Commander Leonhart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Fujin and Squall discussing their past hit too deep when _Make Me Complete_ by **BoA** came on while I was writing it. The fact the song can work for them both ways? Ngl, I hurt my own feelings.
> 
> In fact, listen to that song while reading it. Hurt your feelings too.
> 
> _  
> In the mirror's a reflection of the brightest star  
>  But her only imperfections are why she waits so long  
> To say the words you never say  
> Tell me now, whisper loud  
> Show me how, you feel the same way_
> 
> _I'm a victim of your uncertain love  
>  Afraid to show my heart and it's because of you  
> I'm not giving up, so don't be the one to close the door  
> You only have to turn the key to  
> Make Me Complete_

_“What was the reason we broke up?”_  
  
  
  
Honesty was always something that benefitted the relationship, especially when emotionally opening up had taken approximately about eight or so months into their relationship to occur for Squall. To say Rinoa did that in about half the time was astounding or insane.  
  
  
  
“Your selfish choice in remaining emotionally unavailable until it was too late.”  
  
  
  
Squall’s eyebrows flew into his brunette hairline and he had the look of someone that had been sucker-punched, both in the face and stomach.  
  
  
  
Yeah, that hurt more than he expected, but it _should’ve_ been expected. Squall was busy trying to preserve his emotions but took in all of Fujin’s love and affection when she felt comfortable in displaying them. It was so many months in their relationship that he chose to reciprocate, and by that point, he was busy playing emotional catch-up. This threw off the balance. When they decided to take their relationship to the next level intimately, he found it helped but it opened up the fact he was going to be baring more of his soul to someone. That realization at the time caused him to panic and almost shoved Fujin away—if she hadn’t confessed similar fears, they wouldn’t have survived the leap of intimacy together. Teenage insecurities were a bitch to handle. While it matched the intensity he wanted in someone close to him, but that very intensity _scared_ him. If Fujin’s comforting words in private was anything, it told him that maybe he could withstand that emotional hurdle that he tripped over and almost gave up on.  
  
  
  
In the end, Fujin’s gentle and relatable prodding failed where Rinoa’s barrage of meddling and inability to understand, succeeded. Squall finally understood where the deep-seated issue resided.  
  
  
  
“Ouch.” He mustered, recovering from the truth. Blinking, he found himself grasping his next choice of words, “I wasn’t like that the whole time…Was I?” Squall grimaced, already disliking this form of self-reflection.  
  
  
  
“No, but enough of the time we were together you were,” The silver-haired woman turned her sensitive eye towards the sun before gradually casting them down. “You were so insecure in opening up that it was draining. When you finally trusted me and started to lower your defenses? I felt we were at our happiest, Squall.”  
  
  
  
Squall knew he was difficult, but hearing it was a challenge.  
  
  
  
“When you closed yourself off—shutting me out? That was the most damaging moment in our relationship and that’s when I had enough.” Shifting her positioning to turn towards Squall, the man was seeing the very face that instantaneously broke his heart and spiraled him to shove everyone out again. Seeing it after a over a year tugged at him for the fact, he did not want to fail Rinoa as he did Fujin.  
  
  
  
“I was so patient with you; you were my first in _everything_ Squall.” She emphasized when her gaze landed on him, despite her posture already facing him.  
  
  
  
There was nothing he could say because she was correct. Their end was as quiet as their beginning. A pensive look took over his face, he wondered…  
  
  
  
_Squall remembered being in the Training Center, preparing himself to leave to take his Fire Cavern exam. Ensuring his Revolver was cleaned off appropriately, he heard footsteps and they were coming fast. On reflex he guarded himself with his gunblade, only to have it kicked out of his hands and a swift punch to his left cheek.  
  
  
  
Raising up carefully, cocking his head to the side he observed how Seifer was standing over him. The signature silver trench coat Almasy loved so much, billowing behind him. The fire in those cyan eyes only reserved for when Squall offended him after the blonde finished antagonizing him. Coupled with Ifrit’s emulsified presence in the back of his mind and eyes.  
  
  
  
“What the hell do you want?” Squall was irritated and his fight senses brought to the forefront.  
  
  
  
“Don’t use that **tone** with me, Leonhart. Consider me bein’ gracious.” Bringing Hyperion to Squall’s face, threateningly. “Training Simulation Room in five. I ain’t coming out here lookin’ for ya either.” Turning swiftly, he strode out of the area he found Squall. The brunette was confused and wondered what wild hair crawled up his ass._  
  
  
  
That brief memory triggered Squall to ask, “Did Seifer find out what happened to us?” For the longest time, he always wondered what drove Seifer to be so relentless in that spar before the war even _was_ a war.  
  
  
  
Fujin hesitated. Squall had no reason to brace himself, months-long passed since their romantic fall out. “It was a few months after. My parents wanted me to invite my friends to their vacation house. They didn’t question why you didn’t show up… until afterward,” She needed a cigarette for this story. Squall had fond memories of Fujin’s adoptive parents inviting him. He remembered being so nervous about being introduced to his girlfriend’s parents. They were kind and it was interesting that they looked like Fujin, or in this case, how Fujin looked similar to them since she was adopted.  
  
  
  
  
Never being adopted out himself made him feel negative about growing up an orphan. Unknowingly, he grew jealous of people like Fujin and Zell that were able to experience that sort of parental love.  
  
  
  
“Raijin brought up how we used to play chicken together at the pool and he wondered where you were and I… couldn’t tell him why. So, I ignored it.” Lighting the cigarette, she pulled from the pack.  
  
  
  
“It wasn’t until Seifer called me out on my bullshit and didn’t believe for a second that you were busy because he knows you ‘ _ain't got any friends except us_ ’...” The drag she took was deserved. Through concentrated breath, she finished, “After arguing, I told him.” The exhale was as rewarding.  
  
  
  
_That explains the cheap tricks and the aggressive way he was fighting._ While Squall was an honorary Disciplinary Committee member through the association of Fujin, Seifer was fiercely loyal over his friends. So much that if he could, he would move the world for them; never get on his bad side. On that day, Squall certainly was on it. To think that it was some months ago.  
  
  
  
“I know I can’t change the past, but for what it’s worth, you were the best girlfriend I ever had.” He said honestly, this caused Fujin to snort in an unladylike fashion.  
  
  
  
“Don’t say that to your current girlfriend, I don’t want any part of _that_ mess.” She replied tersely, adding a sharp expression towards Squall.  
  
  
  
Squall had to admit, he had a lot to process. The silence that Fujin gave him was pleasant, even if it was daunting to be alone with his intimate thoughts. Reaching into his jacket, he took the time to smoke as he mulled over the information he received.  
  
  
  
Rinoa was honestly the most resilient and stubborn woman he had met in quite some time. He appreciated everything she had done to get him to this point, but that didn’t excuse everything that has been culminating for the past few weeks.  
  
  
  
“You haven’t answered my earlier question about why you’re suddenly smoking again.” Giving Squall a sidelong look from her scarlet eye.  
  
  
  
Pausing before taking another drag, he briefly frowned. “Rinoa doesn’t like it, so I compromised that I would quit for her.” Flicking the excess off the end, he continued, “However, I don’t like what she’s been doing lately. So here I am.”  
  
  
  
“ _Ha_! Seifer couldn’t even get you to stop smoking, and she managed to do that?” Fujin couldn’t even believe her ears as she tried to quell the inappropriately timed laughter.  
  
  
  
“I don’t smoke often as it is, but the fact my nerves have been shot this bad? I need this.” He accented with taking a satisfying drag.  
  
  
  
Squall added how he felt he was making more compromises than Rinoa. He disclosed that he would try to stop working so late and would arrange his schedule to spend time with her, if possible. She appeared understanding about his workload originally until recently where she expressed that they weren’t spending enough time together. He told her that she could easily spend her time helping the library girl, Silivia, organize the index, or help Dr. Kadowaki in the infirmary. Rinoa’s day could be easily summed up in: hanging out with friends, basking in the island weather, and napping. The latter being in abundance since any time he went to take a break and enjoy time in the dorm, she was asleep.  
  
  
  
Originally, he didn’t mind and that goes to show how far he came to realize how much of an issue that was. He expressed to her previously that she needed to find something to do so she wouldn’t be so reliant on him being around and she took offense. She made the mistake of asking if she was lazy and he equally made the mistake of bluntly answering with yes. Squall expressed that Rinoa’s coddled nature made him realize how much he appreciated having people around him that knew how to take care of themselves.  
  
  


This wasn’t a problem until something triggered for it to be brought to his attention. One day, Rinoa expressed how she was hungry and missed out on her ability to get to the cafeteria before the lunch rush. Squall had gone grocery shopping and she thought it was a great idea to make lunch for them. Unfortunately for Squall, who had been cooking his own meals on and off since he was eleven, he got nauseated trying to choke down her... concoction. He wanted to be proud of the fact she tried, but he couldn’t believe she went this long without knowing how to properly prep food. Calling Quistis to tell her he couldn’t attend the meeting was embarrassing.  
  
  
  
Listing off other issues he previously overlooked, he found that he had more to complain about than he was comfortable in realizing. His eyes widened as he facepalmed at the realization donning on him. Squall felt awful.  
  
  
  
“It seems your problem is simple, Commander. Just address it, it’s what couples do.” Fujin stood up, dusting off the gravel in the process.  
  
  
  
“I have to think about _how_ to address everything. Rinoa knows I’m not always soft in my delivery. I don’t want to unintentionally hurt her feelings.” Seeing her upset because of his poor phrasing or tone has happened a lot recently.  
  
  
  
“I've got to say, you never changed your delivery for someone before," Squall flinched at that comment. Was he really altering how he approached issues to placate his girlfriend?  
  
  
The silver-haired woman continued, "Apply everything you’ve learned from socializing with women, you’ll figure it out.” Turning, she shrugged, “It can’t be all that bad if you’re looking for a solution now instead of festering over it for months.”  
  
  
  
She had a point there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend who has never played FF8 but only knows a little about Squall read these two chapters and asked me "Is he trying to get back together with his ex?"  
> And I have to say, that wasn't the undertone I was going for but I'll be honest...
> 
> Squall looks like the type.


	4. (Potential) Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things seem easier in your head than it does on paper. Squall visits our local war criminal for assistance. Wound up with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention in my other HCs that I feel Squall has some artistic abilities? And that he (and everyone) have a journal to write down their trauma, dreams, or anything they feel are bogging them down?
> 
> Something to use as a coping mechanism after the war ends.

Days had passed since Squall’s insightful encounter with his ex-girlfriend occurred. He still hadn’t figured out a proper way to confront Rinoa about everything just yet. He found writing it down in his journal was helpful, but sometimes he needed to make use of his old creative outlet, art.  
  
  
  
Rinoa originally was surprised that he had any artistic abilities, but he had to point out how else would he have gotten Griever to look the way it does on his ring, necklace, and his first engraved Revolver gunblade? When Squall timidly decided to share with her his sketchbook and the few acrylic and oil paintings he created, Rinoa was colored impressed. She even encouraged him to share them on Selphie’s Blog. The wave of embarrassment he felt at not only the compliment but the sheer thought of his intimate works being shared with others caused him to refuse.  
  
  
  
He disclosed that when he didn’t have anyone to talk to or relate to, he found solace in creating art. Squall humbly admits that he wasn’t good at first, but with practice, he got better. Another facet for him to rely on adults less and to rely on himself more. Eventually, it became something he enjoyed doing for fun but kept it a secret from a lot of his peers.  
  
  
  
Rinoa continued to press that it would be a wonderful thing to share with all of his friends, but Squall wasn’t ready for that. He shared that one day, he wanted to but he didn’t even know when that would be. As it stood, this was his intimate pass-time that he chose to deliberately share with her.  
  
  
  
The Sorceress looked ready to press further but thought better of it when Squall’s grey eyes pleaded with her to not do that. He did not want another fight. All he felt they were doing were wasting energy, it could be better used for something else. Rinoa seduced him to get her way, why not return the favor?  
  
  
  
If that was one thing he was good at, it was being a lover. At one point, Rinoa was convinced she was his first, he couldn't tell her otherwise. Luckily, both topics were dropped and forgotten about afterward.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
Rinoa decided to take a trip to Timber to see how Watts and Zone were doing, claiming they wanted to hangout. Squall wasn’t ignorant of the fact she wanted to check on the status of how soon they could reclaim independence from Galbadia's forces. Resistance fighter news didn’t bother him.  
  
  
  
She mentioned being gone for about a week and he told her to be safe out there. Rinoa smiled and shared that he worried too much, which he did. After living with her and paying attention to how she operated, he had every right to worry. It amazed him how she lasted this long. Squall had to remember afterward that she more than likely had help and unlike him, the Sorceress had an easier time asking for it. His accepting help was a newer development.  
  
  
  
During the interim of her being gone, he deep cleaned the apartment. Regarding two days for himself to recuperate, and enjoy his newfound alone time. Squall didn’t realize how much this put him into better spirits. He caught up on an Estharian comic series he got interested in from his last undercover mission. Probably the only comic book series he read that he shared with someone, Seifer. Thoughts of the haughty man had him reminiscent.   
  
  
  
After the events of the war, Squall pulled all the strings possible to pardon Seifer’s war crimes. He couldn’t push for _all_ of them, even when he was being stubborn and proved his points. Only one place refused to comply with the Commander’s pardon: Deling City, Galbadia’s capital. The capital ensured that if Seifer Almasy ever set foot in that city, capital punishment would be issued on sight. Military bases were nervous about having him around, but they weren’t threatening with a kill on sight order. His presence was welcomed everywhere else at least.  
  
  
  
To say Squall was relieved to have Seifer back was an interesting choice of words. He just didn’t want the impressionable young adult to have his ego stroked with false promises of grandeur again. Ultimecia’s power over him combined with Seifer’s own fumblings with control was something out of a horror film. Squall could tolerate the annoying peer pressure from his friends, who consistently put him into leadership roles for this or that. Yet, to have no control or feel as though his attempt at control was coupled with a delusional mindset followed by trauma? Squall shuddered at the thought when he none too gently shoved the idea away.  
  
  
  
Squall remembered confiding into Seifer that he was Rinoa’s Knight. The blonde was quiet at first. He didn’t know what to say, only accepting the silence. Seifer spoke up and mentioned, _“You’ll be a good knight for Rin.”_  
  
  
  
Squall wasn’t even sure _how_ to be a knight period, but he did ask Seifer honestly, _“Though your experience with being a knight is different than mine, you got any pointers?”_ He jested even though he realized soon after it was in poor taste, but the sincerity was there. Squall's humor was drier than paint, so it helped when others caught it or didn't take offense. His comment was tangled with sincerity and nervousness. The blonde gunblade wielder couldn’t even form words at first, which the brunette followed with, _“You don’t have to answer that—I shouldn’t have asked.”_ Poorly timed humor was Squall's specialty.  
  
  
  
Moments passed when Seifer croaked out, _“There’s a lot I can say, but it jus’ won’t come out.”_ The man was broken, the fire behind his eyes dim as he curled into himself. Vaguely, Squall remembered that very position Seifer would do when he was a child, afraid of Centra’s violent coastal storms. The Commander had to remember that even Seifer, a man that always claimed that he was so sure of himself, wasn’t impenetrable to fears of self-doubt and not being good enough.  
  
  
  
Thinking of Seifer reminded him that he needed to pay that wily man a visit.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
What was supposed to be a light-hearted time with the blonde male, turned into a masculine heart to heart with Seifer cooking up homemade spicy Balamb fish and shrimp in his apartment in Balamb Town. Aside from Squall’s chiding of “Don’t make it so salty” Coupled with Seifer’s eye roll and haughty, “You’ll eat however I make it, Leonhart.”, the meal provided the necessary break from the tension.  
  
  
  
Not uncomfortable tension either, just… tension one would expect between two intense men that prefer handling situations their own way. Before the topic shifted into making an afternoon meal, Seifer revealed how his therapy session came with a breakthrough. He spared the Commander the emotional details but appreciated that without Squall giving him a chance that no one was willing to take, he would’ve truly been lost out there. Additionally, he mentioned how his documented dreams in his dream journal have been less of nightmares, but more of some sort of cryptic message.  
  
  
  
Seifer described it as he was following a woman through sporadic scenes and familiar places, but he could never see her face. He mentioned that from behind she looked like Rinoa, but any time he tried to step forward to look, she moved ten steps faster, so he was unable to catch up. It reached a point where he was waking up and his “eyes” were tunnel visioning on the woman crouched down in a dreary location, holding herself. The blonde couldn’t make out if she was cold, upset, or anything since her face was never made known. When the blonde was slowly waking up, he mentioned hearing rain. However, when he opened his eyes, it was bright and sunny outside. He couldn’t tell if he was experiencing hypnogogic hallucinations again or he was hearing the very last of his dream before it was time to wake up.  
  
  
  
Squall’s interest in seeking meaning in dream decoding only spurred after the war once he got over his own reoccurring fragmented memory of his past. Time Compression caused him to paint furiously all the places that were burned in his mind, even parts of Ultimecia’s Castle. Hearing the dream piqued the inquisitive male's curiosity.  
  
  
  
After sharing, Seifer wore a pensive expression that was unlike him as he rubbed his temples. “I don’t know who that woman is, but I hope she’ll be ok.” Cyan eyes deepened to a teal hue, as he considered what it could possibly mean.  
  
  
  
Squall observed this before asking, “Do you think the woman could be Rinoa?” Crossing his arms, he tried to focus on the quaint details of Seifer’s studio apartment in Balamb Town.   
  
  
  
Closing his dream journal before tossing it on his air mattress, he observed Squall before asking, “Not like it’s any of my business, but are you and the Princess ok?” Blasé concern, but a concern nonetheless. Almasy preferred being ignorant about private matters.  
  
  
  
While Rinoa and Seifer’s romantic history was over, they still talked, even after the Sorceress forgave him at the end of the war. Despite everything, Rinoa was dear to Seifer. However, Squall wasn’t foolish to view it as jealousy of a former flame trying to reconnect, he was secure in that regard. If someone were to make the blonde to choose between him or Rinoa, Seifer would choose himself while proceeding to make himself scarce. Nothing puts a bad taste in the blonde’s mouth than having to choose sides.  
  
  
  
Squall sighed before he gave him the shortened version of what he gave Fujin, “Lately, she’s just been getting on my nerves and there are things she does that weren’t originally a problem—”  
  
  
  
“And now it’s become a problem?” Seifer added without missing a beat. The switch of understanding clicked for both men.  
  
  
  
“Yeah! I just—I don’t even know how to bring it up to her without her looking at me with those dejected eyes or saying _Well, it wasn’t a problem before_ … completely ignoring the fact that I would say ‘ **I guess I didn’t notice this before but…** ’ beforehand.” Seifer nodded, before reaching his smartphone and flipping through it for a moment.  
  
  
  
“I hope there are no secrets between you two,” Seifer said casually, eyes meeting Squall’s who wondered what he was looking for in his smartphone. “So I’m hoping she told you where she’s gone off to, right?” He asked cautiously.  
  
  
  
“She mentioned going to Timber to see Zone and Watts, so I figured she would take care of whatever resistance business as well.”

Rinoa kindly asked Squall for pointers on how to be an effective leader, since that was something that Squall had a hard time buying when they officially met for business. He offered what he could, but said she should focus more on quick thinking for urgency; to know that sometimes the easiest thing to do isn’t always right, and how making sacrifices can be a double-edged sword depending on the situation. While Rinoa paid attention to him during their travels, she knew that there were times Squall was put in positions he did not want to be in. She worried that that would be her given that she had never experienced anything like that prior to working with SeeD.  
  
  
  
Seifer observed Squall’s expression before turning the phone screen off and shoving it in his pocket. The silence was all Squall needed to know. Rinoa didn’t tell him the whole reason why she was gone.  
  
  
  
“You know something don’t you?” He wasn’t accusatory, though he felt a pang regarding the trust he had with his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
“It’s none of my business.” Moving away from the beaten-up coach that they were chatting on, he went a few steps away to enter the kitchen and prepare a traditional island meal. Anything to get Squall’s mind off of it.   
  
  
  
Seifer knew exactly where Rinoa was at, her feelings regarding Squall and he did not like feeling as if he’s in the middle of a lover’s quarrel when it had nothing to do with him.  
  
  
  
The silence felt deafening even though it was supposed to be comfortable. Squall was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone, tempted to call his girlfriend to see if she was ok or to see if she really was at where she claimed she was. He didn’t want to be paranoid and he didn’t need to put that all on her either. The Commander found himself waffling between dialing her number or waiting for her to return. If he didn’t call at all, Rinoa would take offense that he wasn’t making any effort. If he did, considering it was the first day she’s been gone, she’d lightly chide him and tell him he worries too much.  
  
  
  
Squall couldn’t win. He found himself in his head thinking about all the worst possible scenarios and he wasn’t sure how he emotionally felt. He waded between indifference to some but awful in others. Sighing, he told himself he would give it a few days. At least it would give Rinoa time to enjoy whatever time she’s spending with her friends.  
  
  
  
In the background, Squall could hear the sizzling sounds of the skillet and smell the fragrant aromas off of the seasoned grilled fish and shrimp. Comforting scents that knew how to calm him down.  
  
  
  
Without getting too far into his own thoughts, the fragrance wafted closer to him, tempting him. Looking up, there was a plate placed before him, the rice, shrimp, and Balamb fish all separated the way he likes. Squall couldn’t help that he didn’t like when his food touched other food groups sometimes, he preferred serving his own plate so he could mix his own food. Noticing that Seifer, after all this time of teasing him for it, understood this whereas Rinoa told him that he was being _silly_ , inherently brought his annoyance to the forefront.  
  
  
  
  
“Seifer, you’d tell me if I should be worried about Rinoa, right?” He asked, staring at his plate, before he reached for his fork.  
  
  
  
“I’d tell you to stop being a fuckin’ baby and eat your food.” Seifer could feel the pointed look on him for his comment.  
  
  
  
“…Seriously, jus’ give it a few days or wait till she gets back.” The blonde resumed eating as Squall began the process as well.  
  
  
  
Maybe there was nothing to worry about. However, Squall couldn't help but feel that he would not even have the proper words for when she returned. The Knight would get comfortable with this alone time and find himself wanting more of it, something he didn't originally mind.

  
  
What was he going to do? What were _they_ going to do?


	5. (Interlude) Fragmented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quistis feels as though she can't remember something that seems to hold some form of significance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to break up from Squall's shenanigans and see how Quistis is doing. Maybe she'll be important, maybe she won't.

It was pushing to be late in the evening, Quistis found herself in the office handling the accounting and paperwork for upcoming clientele. Raising her glasses to the top of her head, she sighed, pinching the bridge between her nose before massaging it slowly. It was going on midnight and she felt like she had overworked herself yet again.  
  
  
  
_Maybe I should take a page out of Squall’s book and make use of my vacation time_. Pulling up the Garden issued page that was specific to her, checking her vacation and paid-time off, she pursed her lips. I _’ve been SeeD so long that I forget this keeps accruing…_ The Blue Mage considered checking her schedule to see when she had the ability to use the well-earned time off. As she scrolled, a knock came on her office door followed by the soft creak of the door.  
  
  
  
“Quisty? Are you busy?” The strikingly familiar Deling accent came with a poke of their head from the blonde’s peripheral.  
  
  
  
“Not really, come in!” She encouraged though her eyes were glued to the computer screen. The soft squeaking of boots coming into contact on linoleum floors before a chair was rolled closer to the woman. Turning her head, Quistis observed that Rinoa was dressed casually with a backpack draped on the back of the reclinable chair.  
  
  
  
“Rin? What’s going on? Is everything ok—” Quistis was firing off questions of concern like a Gatling gun.  
  
  
  
Rinoa just laughed nervously before scooting the office chair closer. “I’m fine, I’m just—” She played with the necklace that had both her mother’s wedding ring and Squall’s ring dangling together. “I’m going to go spend some time with my friends and pay my Father a visit.”  
  
  
  
Quistis was unsure how to feel about her seeing Caraway. Ideally, the woman would have felt happy but the tone of voice and sullen look in Rinoa’s brown eyes were not adding up for her. “Do you _want_ to see General Caraway?” She proceeded to remove her glasses completely and fully turned her posture towards Rinoa, attempting to understand where this young woman was coming from.  
  
  
  
“I just… wanna get away for a little bit.” Her voice was quiet.  
  
  
  
This stunned the blonde; the brunette was always around Garden and appeared to be having a fun time. Quistis wasn’t comprehending why she needed to go see her father. Maybe she wanted to reconcile with him? As it stood, Laguna and Squall were on rocky ground as it was due to Rinoa more or less pressuring him to give his biological father a chance. She feels it would have gone better if she was just supportive of the pace Squall wanted to take with the President of Esthar, but she chose not to comment.  
  
  
  
As it stood, Quistis has learned that her butting her head into Squall’s life—as a former instructor to him and a confused love interest/big sister-complex has done enough damage. Now, she’s just enjoying taking a back seat and allowing the friendship to flow freely. The woman was having better results in understanding Squall and getting to know him better than before.  
  
  
  
“Is something wrong? Rinoa you can talk to me.” Quistis had a thought promptly after, “If you don’t want to, I understand—”  
  
  
  
“No, no! It’s fine, I’ve just been…” She paused.  
  
  
  
Watching the shorter woman form words was already difficult considering Rinoa was one to speak before she thought about the words, that included her actions occurring before she thought about them afterward.  
  
  
  
“I feel Squall and I are in a rut. I want to give both of us space so we can address it with clear heads.” Using her teeth to worry her bottom lip, she added, “I think there’s something he isn’t telling me, and I don’t want to push him too hard.”  
  
  
  
Gesturing with her hand, she added, “I know I can be a bit pushy, but I just want him to know that I care about what he thinks and about the words he shares with me. He’s been doing so well communicating with all of us about how he feels, and I worry that I might have done something to… stop that.”  
  
  
  
Soaking in the words that Rinoa shared with the older woman, Quistis just blinked at the realization. The former instructor had been noticing how Squall had been tense as of lately whenever Rinoa would come around versus when she wasn’t anywhere near him at all. Perhaps there was something they were not confronting the other about?  
  
  
  
“Just give Squall time, you know how he gets.” Garden’s administrative support replied easily, with a smile.  
  
  
  
Quistis wasn’t sure if it was her smile or the comforting words, but Rinoa’s smile beamed as it reached her eyes with sincerity.  
  
  
  
“I appreciate the kind words. I think I’ll just use this time to clear my own head and spend it with my friends.” Rinoa started to get up as she retrieved the arm of her backpack and was going to head out of the door. However, she turned to look at Quistis before coming over and caressing her face before pulling her in for a hug. The blonde had no clue of what to make from the intimate gesture. Rinoa was always known to be the more affection one out of the entire group, but this felt more than just affection. The gesture brought a throbbing pain to the back of her head for some reason. _What does this mean?_  
  
  
  
“Whatever happens, I’m grateful for meeting you.” Rinoa continued to beam as she tightened her hug with the older woman. The contact and the quote seemed to be calling out to Quistis in a way she hadn’t felt in a long while. A wave of déja vu. Which made no sense to her, she didn't remember this... didn't she?  
  
  
  
  


_**“Hey Q̶̠͇͍͇̘͉̩́̀͘ǔ̶̙̙̘͕͚̟̆̒̑̌̈́̓̎̽̒̒ͅiŝ̷̨̢̹͇̭ţ̴̬̠͚̞͈̫̦̯̻̈́̂́̿̐̆̾͋͘͝ͅis?”** _

“W̶̢͔̘͚̬̩͍͇͍̠̣̝͔͒̓̔̇̍̓͐̏̽h̵̝̹͍͉̻̟͙͇̱̖̪̔̎̀̽̑̈́̑̌a̶̲̗͙̦̹͊̊͛ţ̷̣̖̭̹̏̈́̕ is it R̶͍͙̈́͠i̷̡̛̤̻̥̰͔͕̖͓̱͙̜̙̔̈́̈́̒̋̍͠͠͝ñ̸̯͈̰̜͎̼͖̣͖̀̇̾̃̋͒̓̌̓͘̚o̵̤̣͉̪̥͑̈͛̌̃͐̋̒͘a̷̧̢̹̹̟̩̤͉̤̭̭̝̳̽̔̔͌͝?”

**“I’m grateful for everything.”**

  
  
  


**“I’ve learned so much on this journey and met so many people.”**

  
  
  


**“But… t̷̡̨̊̋́̅̒̓̓̈́͑͌͝h̵̢͕̻̙͈͕̥͔͔̞̰͔́̽̆̏̆̅͐̾̈́̑ͅę̸͙̮͎̣̳͔͇̼̤̇̂̌̌̐͐̑͛͜ ̵̨̳͉͍̺̜̭̜͍̘͉̇̈́͝ţ̷̡̙̠͇̺̜̬͚͓̫̈̃͑̀̅̒̃̑̈͆̈ḩ̶̩̠̫̗̹͈̣̤͓̰̓͆̄̑̒̚ͅḯ̴̛̖̘͖̼̬͚̻͎̹̥͔̬͊̋̒̇͜͝n̶̳̻̣͕̬̈́̉g̸̥̈͗͆̄̌̆̒̄̑͑̃̐ ̷̨̘̯͉̠̭̜̜͖͒̍͜͜ I’m m̴̮͎̈̒̆̃̄͑̋͊̈́̕͘ỏ̶̢̢̧̻͖͙͔͓̮͙̠̒̿͜͝s̴̡̩͕̓͋̑̔̉̈́̏̌̿̚͝ͅt̸̻̟͖͉̖͚̱͆̓̊̎͒̉͛͝ ̸͎̲̘͈̉̐͋͝ͅg̵̬̝̭̠͙̈́͐̃̽̾̽̋̂̚l̸͈̪̯̇̑̂̐͝a̵̡͎̰̤̹̝͆͂̇̈́͠d̴̨̢̡̬̰̮̖̞̫̭͔̯̿͂͐̄͛̌̀͋̅͐͑̂͑ͅ ̷̨͍̳̎̅̒̑̄͑a̸̡̨̨̟͔̣̱͖̜̠͂̾̈́͊͂̾̕̕͝͝b̴̤͚͙̠̟͖̫͑̌̏̑͂̿̅̋̀̓̓͠ǫ̸̨̮̗̬̳̙̜͇͉̭̼̓̂̆͒̍̿͜ủ̷̡̢͎̙̖̬̪̟̼̣̻̪̼͂̇̅̈́̅͂̍͘t̶̠͍̙͓̬͕̯̯̂̌͆̌͑̌̇̇̚̕ is ḧ̸͚̩͉͚̺͕̙̮́̃̆̃̎̐̉̅͝ă̶̧͈̠̳̖̳̜͎̫͇̝̪̰̐̑͘͝v̵̪͎̤̜̬̻̬̲̯̇̀̔͐̏i̸͕̹͕͚̟̣̥̺̠̱͍̅͊̈́͒̊n̷̳͎̳͚̗͎̖̝̻̤̝̝̿̾̾̾͗̿̀̓̚͝g̵̨̧̲̙͍̰̜͇̤̗̯̉̒͗̏̐͂̾͂̈̿̐͠ ̸̡̦͚̼̬̮̯͓͂̈̃̄͒͌̾m̴͇̗̝͖̞̍̆̉ë̴̩́̈́̽̇͒̿̕t̴̛͚̹̩̠̦̼͖̫̫̖̜̉̄̏̑̃̌̐͌̌͋̕͜ ̷̮̣̻͋̈́̃͐͐ỹ̸̖͍͍͉͈͎̙̬͔͎͎̯̒̈̚o̵̢̗̬̮̤͊̓̂̓̒͑̔ų̶̛͍̳̰͉͍̲̯̘̠̯̲̀̽̒̍͆̽̾̏͆̾̅̚.”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Nervous giggling could be heard, but Quistis couldn’t tell if it was hers or the voice that distantly sounded like Rinoa’s. She couldn't fully see the face that belonged to Rinoa, but she could feel warmth brought to the same cheek that the Sorceress caressed. The older woman wondered why there was brief focus on Rinoa's pink lips. The scenery itself was unrecognizable. Was this a remnant of a previous encounter they had?_  
  
  
  
  


**“No m̷̛̛̗̯͉̲̭͖͔̬͍̊́͜â̴̢̡̰̲͎̳̙͋̈͂̈́̃͊̒t̶̤̩̪̖̗̩̼̯̞̗̄̌̅͌̓͋̕̕͜͜t̷͉̯̪̔ͅȩ̸̱̳͈̞̱̜͍̃͝ŗ̵̧̛̞̜͓͈̗̹͋̋̓͂͂͘̚͝ͅ what h̴̩͒͑͆̓̒̐͠ą̸̩̬͚̞͕̱̙̍͌̆͌̅͛̐͘͠p̷͍̤͚̜̦̗̬͛̃̆̾̒̍̒̔̕͝͝͠p̶̬͆̏̓̌e̶̛͕̗̺͗̌̓͒̌͋͐͊̅͗n̷̢̥̳͔̳̘̟̮̏̏͆̂̅̈́s̷̲̰̲̳̰̉̇͛̃̾̍̇͘͜ͅ, I… š̵̨̢̧̻̝̚t̶̡͇̱̟͇͔̺̜͇̹͂̃́̆̒͋͑̐̂i̴̢̹͍̗͚̻̪͉̖͐̍l̸̡̠̫̾͑̌̈́̎͌̌̌͘͜͝͝l̴͍̰̩͎̙̝̎̇͆͑̄͆͑͌ ̶̨̦͚͈̓̅̈́̕l̴̞̣̩̪̊̋̑̆̚ǒ̷͖̺̗̼͔̬̖̽̀̒͆̈͘͜͜v̷̺̪͚̠͇͕̈͗͐͛̐̆͆ḙ̴̢̙̦̲̰͈̺̔̂̈́̾͘ͅͅ ̸̜̲̽̃́̚͝y̶̧̡͇̯̤͇̞̞͉͊̓ò̵̧̤͖̻̼̆̓̀̎͊̅͊̾͘͝͝͠u̸͓̗͉̟̲̳̪͍͔͒̄̀͆͑̒̋̐͒̍͛͒͆."**  
  
  
  


“R̶̢̺̹͈̠̩͙͈̯͑͂̈̓̄̌͌͜͝i̸̡̳̼͎̬͖̰̋̂̓͌̀̆̌͐̆̎̾͘͠ͅn̴̡̛̗̔͗̅̆̍̉̇͂͌͠ǫ̴̣̣͔̖̘̝̤͍͍̈́̀̓͋͆̋̚̚͘͝ͅà̸̗͍̖̦̗͔̳̮̝̲͍̂̿̉̿͝.̸̧̠̖̖͎̙̪̗͚͈͖͍̗͂̒̒͑.̸̹͇̜͇̣̗̭͚͓̖̪̞͊͋͝.̵̼̤̹̙͍͜͝ ̷͇̤̌͌͗͌̈́̐̆̓̚͠p̶̢͂̈̽͗̓̐̋̔̈́͠l̵̳̖͍̰̞͚̟͎͚̄e̷̹̭̪̦͓̰̗͌̋̂̚̚͠a̸̞̫͚͔̰̖̳̱̽̅̚͘͜s̶̬͍̺̩͓̟̖̱̰̯̺̈́̅̈́́͗͂̊͜e̷̟͋̔̔̎ ̶̛̪̻̝̞͎̹̙͉̅͐͊͗̾̀̂̃̐̾̕d̸͎̈́̒̏o̵̡̗̗̭͋͐́͜͠ň̵̛̛̜̦̬̱͙̙̝̥̍͑̃͂̍͂̾̕͝'̵̝̘̦̦̩̰̙̐͊̃͗͊̿̄̂̎̉͂͘͜ţ̴̛̣̲̣̱̘͇͒͆͌͌̿ͅ.̸̢̡̡͓̜̰̰̆̒̾͑̈́̂̓̽̉͜…”

  
  
  
  
  


“Y̴̛̬̮̹̺̙̳̙͒̓̐͗̔̎̓̚͠ͅơ̷̠̇̏̾̂͐ų̴̞͕͈͙͗̍̐̇̓̒͗̎̂ ̸̧̲̺̻̭̬̖̗͍̐̾̀͛̈́̄d̵͙͐̐͘o̶͈̫̖̺̺͔͚̘̖͔̮̓̎̈́̒̍̉̇͝͠n̴̢̡͖͖̖̟͎̹͙̔̇̄̑͗͐̏̾̀͠'̷̛̛̠̯̺̰̖̻̜̞̂̅̅̏̚ṯ̵̨͍̺̬̣̥̱̤̮̟̙̽͗͆̉̓̊͊̔͋͑̈́ͅ ̷̗̠̺͖̙̦̃̌̍͛́̈́̅̈́̕̚ͅm̵̢̫̖̼̜̰̙͉̯͎͎̀̏̕ĕ̶̛̞̰͔̖̪̒͠ằ̶̛̼̯̲̲̹̥͔̀͐̂́̔͘̕͜n̸̗̠̟̲͎͈̿ ̵̭͒͜͠ţ̸̲̹̺̘͉͖̰̘͐h̴͙̜̠̙͍̻̺̠̓͆̍̔́͑̃͝ą̷͉̙̝̱͉͇̝̟̅͗̾͑͌͘͝ͅt̷͚̀̈́,̸̙̱͔̙̞͉͒͛ ̶̟̫̘̮̥͉͓̜̫͎̭͙͔̋̽̽͊͛̑͛̍̃̕͝y̷̡͔̥͔͎͋͗̎̂̐̅o̴̝̪̻̪̺̲̤̫̹̾̉́̊̄̆̋̎̉̚͝͝û̶̡̥̱͖̲̊̑̔̑̽͋̇͗͜ ̵̢̨̧̥̹̲̩̱̭̱͍̟͑̒̐̆͂̄͛ẖ̶̡͙̫̠͔͕͇̟͙͓̗͛̋ͅą̷̳̼̩̩̩͕͙͒v̷̨̛̯̻̫͚̱̪̜̯͎͓͖͐͘̕ͅę̷̯̤̠̩̘̯͋̚ͅ ̵̡̛̹̪̤̖̍͋S̶̬͙̳͍͔̋͑̀͛͠q̴̥̆̓͐͊͘u̸̧̝͓̫̼̩̿́̿͋̈́͑̾̿́̐͜͠a̵̡̦̤̲͙͓̞͇̲̓͜ḽ̶̦̖͍̘̓͆̾͛̑̂̄͊̿̈́̚l̶̥̦̯̫̃͂̍͂͂̎̀͜.̴̬̹̯͕̞̩͍͕̈́͒̌̆͗͛̎̓̕͜”

  
  
  
  
  
The memory was fragmented, with it bore a pain that was unfamiliar. There was something that Quistis was forgetting and that quote triggered that fraction of memory to resurface. The embrace that was supposed to feel platonic, felt something more intimate, but equally, incomplete.   
  
  
  
When Rinoa removed herself, she appeared as if she desired to say more, to do more, or anything. The gaze Hyne’s Descendant present in her eyes was trying to implore Quistis to say something that she wasn’t even sure what she should be saying. Her heart was tugging at the pleading expression in Rinoa’s brown eyes, amber speckles from residual raw magic usage of her powers. Blinking rapidly, she straightened herself up further in her chair, dismissing the thought.  
  
  
  
“I’ll see you when you get back, ok?” Quistis coaxed slowly out. In doing so, she had to forcibly remove her eyes from the beguiling gaze. _Why am I reacting this way? Rinoa has never done this before... Right?_ She was unsure. The desire for reassurance was there but misplaced.  
  
  
  
Her composed visage almost cracked when she tried to think about why she was experienced these mixed feelings that did not add up.  
  
  
  
Before she could add anything else, Rinoa had already left out of her office door, on her way to Balamb's station.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Quistis found herself reclining further in her chair; closing her eyes. She desired to know what it was that she was missing. Perhaps she should visit the Guardian Force Repository. The Blue Mage last equipped Siren, Loralei if the compatibility was high enough for the GF to share their former name. The mermaid must know something, even if she enjoyed being teasingly difficult on purpose.  
  
  
  
Deep within her own thoughts, she was oblivious to hearing the office door open and close again. Lazily dragging her thoughtful indigo blue eyes from the area Rinoa previously sat, towards the figure that grabbed a different chair and opted to swing it around to sit with his legs straddling either side.  
  
  
  
Realizing she was face to face with Seifer Almasy caused her to almost pull a face.  
  
  
  
“Oh c’mon Trepe, don’t get too excited to see me.” He smirked for additional arrogant flair, though his cyan wasn’t meeting the intensity for joking.  
  
  
  
“What do you want? I’m busy.” She tried to reason with herself more than to convince him.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, starin’ off into space is _really_ productive.” He scoffed.  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, she couldn’t keep up the façade anymore. “Seifer, you and Rinoa are close right? Do you know if anything happened between Rinoa and myself that maybe she told you?” Her eyes were uncertain if asking was the right thing, but the pressure she was feeling in the back of her head was present. It genuinely felt like a void with nothing to fill it.  
  
  
  
The usually cocky blonde man was quiet for a moment until he perked up with, “Isn’t this somethin’ you ask the _other person_ involved? Why the hell you askin’ me?” His face contorted into incredulousness, with a mix of something else. Apprehension perhaps? Studying Seifer for years was more difficult than Squall. While Seifer was overly boisterous in his displays of emotion, discovering if he was uncertain in some capacity was a challenge.  
  
  
  
“I wanted to, but… I had no idea what to ask.” Reaching for a pen on her desk, she twirled it between her fingers. Needed something to preoccupy herself from these feelings.  
  
  
  
A deep sigh came as she considered that maybe it was something for the best she has forgotten. However…  
  
  
  
“Seifer, I know this is an intimate question… but I need an answer.” Quistis cautioned. The blonde only quirked a brow, as he waited for the question.  
  
  
  
“When you… were a knight to Ultimecia, you were allowed to junction GFs without the loss of memories right?” Quistis furrowed her brows, though the flinch Seifer shown visibly didn’t go without her noticing.  
  
  
  
Releasing a deep sigh, he wasn’t about to explain this in the Standard language. If Quistis wanted an answer, she’ll have to hear it from the tongue he’ll only care about talking in. Balamb’s native language.  
  
  
  
“ _E mohio ana koe kei te kino ahau ki te korero mo tenei, Quistis_ ,” Seifer started as he rubbed his eye in preemptive irritation. Proceeding to speak in Balamb’s main language, he shared with Quistis that Knights chosen by the Sorceress, typically do not suffer from memory loss when they choose to junction to a Guardian Force. Quite the contrary, they retain all of their memories, even with the aid of bond. Waving his hand after the explanation, he gruffly asked “ _He aha te patai?_ ”  
  
  
  
Quistis continued from there, “Then I suppose that doesn’t necessarily answer my other question…” Sighing, she queried anyway, “I wanted to know if GFs could select a specific memory that can cause the host to forget. I feel I’m forgetting something I shouldn’t be…” The woman shook her head, unsure of how to process it. If it was the cause of the GF, depending on the personality of them, there was a good chance she won’t get an honest answer. While they regard their hosts with respect, they can be feisty little things. The polite nature of Carbuncle and Tonberry did not translate to the snarky nature of Diablos, Leviathan, and Cerberus.  
  
  
  
“I think I’m forgetting something involving Rinoa and I can’t even understand how or why.” Quistis missed the wince Seifer pulled before straightening his position in the chair.  
  
  
  
“Maybe ask her? She might know somethin’.” The blonde replied coolly, figuring that would help her without giving away the information he already knew.  
  
  
  
“You’re right.” Smiling, the cerulean eyes belonging to the blonde woman. “When did you learn to be so inciteful?” Quistis curiously inquired.  
  
  
  
“Since people like to dump all of their business to me.” Before Quistis could ask, he placed his hand up, any arguments that the former Instructor may have at this late hour. “Don’t. I know too much sometimes, which is dangerous considerin’ I’m branded a damn war criminal—”  
  
  
  
“But Squall—”  
  
  
  
“I know what I am.” He began to turn and gestured with his hand. “Don’t stay up too late or that fan club of yours will harass you in the morning.” With that fanfare, he walked out of her office.  
  
  
  
Stunted, she pressed her lips together before reaching for her mobile phone, nearest her monitor. Maybe asking Rinoa will help? Maybe figuring out a way before asking for help might be prudent? Looking down at the screen on her phone, she decided to turn it on and send Rinoa a text.  
  
  
  


Rinoa, would you like to hang out when you come back?  
  


  
She wondered if the young woman would even be awake to reply. Blinking, she was surprised to see her typing a response. Normally the Sorceress was a fan of sleeping through long travels, even if the transit between Balamb to Timber was approximately two hours. With the late hour, the blonde wasn’t expecting to see her typing a reply and reply so soon.

Rinoa, would you like to hang out when you come back?  
  


Rinoa, would you like to hang out when you come back?  
  
I'd love that. (Growing Heart ) I'll let you know when I'm omw back!  
  


Relieved with that response, Quistis figured it was time to put her work on pause for the evening. It was pushing midnight and she needed to be up for a meeting at 8:00 hours. Saving her work, but not closing the tab regarding her vacation. She needed to pick some days to take off. She can mull over it before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the thoughts are supposed to be unreadable and the stylized choice denotes drifting thoughts. I figured it would emphasize the fragmented aspect of Quistis's thoughts.
> 
>  **Additional notes** : For the time being, I’m using Google Translate which is honestly the birds. But I would love someone fluent in Maori to help me with the grammatical aspects, slang and what have you.
> 
>   
> Translation  
>  _E mohio ana koe kei te kino ahau ki te korero mo tenei_  
>  **You know I hate to talk about this…**
> 
> _He aha te patai?_  
>  **Why ask / What is the question?**


	6. Crestfallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when one takes to long to vocalize issues within the relationship and it comes to a head?

“Rinoa.”

Squall’s voice had taken a serious tone as he was leaning against the doorway of their shared bedroom. His girlfriend in question was actually ready for the day, before 10:00 no less. Perfect. Fighting with her to wake up earlier than 11 was already a headache he was tired of dealing with.

Her head turned to his voice, unsure of how to read the tone as the confused look on her face denoted.

“Matron wants your assistance at the Orphanage.” He stated plainly, seeming disinterested in her answer. She was unsure of how to feel about that. Ever since she returned from visiting, Squall had been more resistant in spending time with her and it was starting to bother her. The shift in mood was apparent the moment she got back and sometimes; she was glad Squall would work late.

The Sorceress doesn’t enjoy being jealous, but whatever he was up to did cause her to be suspicious. Her Knight in question just wanted to enjoy more private time without her breathing down his neck.

“Is it just going to be us?” The shorter woman asked.

Squall shrugged, “I asked if others were interested, but everyone had plans.” He replied coolly. What Rinoa didn’t know was that it was a lie.

“I’m bringing Angelo.” She announced as she reached for her essentials. Since becoming a Sorceress, she had been using her projectile weapon less, opting to focus on using her magic. It was good practice, but she only practiced in private or with Edea. She was apprehensive in showcasing her abilities to others, so she only trusted the predecessor whom she received a portion of her powers from.

Squall didn’t say anything, he left the doorway with a pivot of his boots and grabbed his gunblade. He didn’t announce that he would be waiting for her either, he just left.

Sighing, Rinoa had a bad feeling about this in the pit of her stomach.

\--

Arriving to Edea’s Orphanage, the Fated Children were trying their best to help in rebuilding the children's home. There was technically no reason to rebuild it as an orphanage. One of them suggested that perhaps it would be better to have it either in Galbadia or Balamb. Edea found it more as a way for her to have a home, even if it was old rubble with memories.

Today was another training session in having Rinoa understand the magic she was given. The mixture of residual restoration magic Edea’s former Sorceress gifted to her coupled with the chaotic dark magic Adel once possessed had made the young woman nervous. The resistance leader wanted to make a point in using her magic for good, even if there was potential that it would not be viewed that way by others.

Squall suggested that she do something with her time and well, she had taken his suggestion of helping Dr. Kadowaki in the infirmary. She knew little about helping those that come in, but she wanted to learn and act as an understudy of some sort. Granted, healing injuries prior to them being treated properly wasn’t allowed, but this proved to be a useful skill. Medical jargon was above Rinoa’s head, but her gumption caused Dr. K to allow her to come around once a week, to see how she’d fare being an observer. Then, the doctor would task her with other responsibilities, such as checking vitals and documenting what was injured.

There was a comment Dr. K mentioned that did rub her the wrong way, but she knew the woman didn’t mean it out of malice. When she mentioned that _Just because your boyfriend lets you get away with everything, doesn’t mean I will_ , it was meant as a joke. However, this only caused Rinoa to laugh nervously and think in the back of her mind, _Is this how people view me? Does Squall think of me this way?_

That comment weighed on her mind and she wasn’t too sure how to feel about it. Who knows how other people viewed this? Hopefully, her friends would tell her the truth, but would Squall?

_He has a penchant for being too honest . . ._ She thought, after finishing her session with Edea and walking out to the meadow to where Squall waited for her. He was texting on his phone with a hardened expression on his face.

“Is everything alright?” She cautiously prodded him. Squall’s expression didn’t let up and he sighed.

“No.” The matter-of-fact statement came. Tucking his phone away, he dropped down further into the meadow, trying to enjoy the scenery for what it was. This place holds significance for Rinoa since this was the place that they made their promise. Squall dedicating himself to be Rinoa’s knight when she was discovered to be the new Sorceress. Vowing to protect her and that if they were to get lost in Time Compression, this was the place they could remember. That moment was the memory that clung to her when she was searching for him.

“We need to talk.”

To hear those words being said at the place that held significance for her and the pivotal moment in her life, she felt a cold chill ripple through her body. Before she could get any words out, Squall already began walking further into the meadow.

She had to convince herself that it wouldn’t be anything bad, but her gut feeling was seldom wrong. Telling Angelo to stay on the side of the Orphanage, Rinoa exhaled before walking towards what felt like the center of the never-ending meadow by the seaside.

That was when they clashed.

Between Squall commenting on what she saw in their relationship, to Rinoa believing that there was nothing wrong and that she felt he was closing himself off again. Squall admitting that he wouldn’t have to close himself off if she actually listened to him. There was a reason behind the statement about the calm before the storm. Squall was the storm in question, and Rinoa brought the thunder to make it worse. Coupled with the timing of their verbal dispute, as the fighting reached its peak the rain started to gradually pour.

What had begun as a calm quarrel spun out of control as they were outright yelling at each other. Squall never raised his voice at Rinoa, which she realized quickly how he never did. Rinoa yelled at her father, but she never yelled at any of her love interests. He never displayed his anger towards her unlike he does with Seifer or Quistis, and that was something the former instructor warned her about. Squall’s temper was never to be tempted, if he visibly shows signs of anger, then there was a reason for it.

Rinoa made comments during their argument that she knew she didn’t mean, but Squall… he never says things he doesn’t mean. So once the couple was sufficiently drenched from the tropical showers, they returned to the porch where Angelo was. The dog’s ears moved to the back of her head, anxious at the shift in mood. Rinoa petted her trusty companion softly, all the while still feeling her face flushed from anger. Squall had nothing left to say and made a point to keep a distance. She glanced at him briefly before returning her sullen looks back to the ground, observing the flowers saturated.

Letting out a shaky breath, she asked to no one, but knew that if Squall could, he would ignore her, “So what happens now?”

Squall had an answer for everything, he was so certain about most things, but his response cracked a portion of her heart.

“I don’t know.”

Sniffing, she rapidly blinked her eyes to stop any oncoming tears of anger from falling. It made no sense to cry over something that’s been occurring for the past month or so. The Sorceress had a feeling about this, but she wasn’t sure how to go about it. This… never happens to her. So, navigating this feels out of her realm of expertise that maybe it was best they gave each other space. Pulling her figure in towards herself, she rubbed her exposed elbows and breathed shakily.

Once the rain died down some, the couple in question returned to the Ragnarok and headed back to Garden with limited dialogue was exchanged. Her Knight said everything he’s been wanting to say for about a month or perhaps more. Rinoa found she was exhausted from having such a raw emotional battle with him. Squall told her he needed to delegate missions out with Quistis and Xu, and she simply nodded. That was all that was exchanged between the two before they went about the remainder of their day.

\--

Returning from work earlier than expected, Squall found himself feeling bad for the spat he had with Rinoa. This was the most exhausting fight they’ve had in the time they’ve been together, and it showed with how he was ready to head to turn in early. It was approaching 20:00 hours and he figured Rinoa would be awake when he returned to the dormitory. Once he entered and turned on the light, he noticed a note and his ring placed on the counter of the kitchen. Closing his eyes, he should have expected it, but it didn’t make the tinge of pain hurt any less. Before he bothered with opening the folded note, he changed out of his clothes and reheated some leftovers from Seifer’s place. Once shirtless and comfortable in lounge pants, he unfolded the note that had Rinoa’s bubbly penmanship and read it.

_Squall,  
  
I took some time to think about what you said and it was a tough pill to swallow... I really like you, but after that argument I’m thinking maybe I’m not what you’re looking for in a partner. Maybe I am and I just need some growing up to do, as you said. We’re so different that I figure that maybe that difference can help us build together as a couple, that we can learn something from one another. But in order to learn, we have to compromise and understand where the other person is coming from. I admit, I have never had to compromise with someone before… I’m still learning on what a compromise between two people actually is. As you said, I am used to getting my way and hearing that really hurt. It implies that not only am I selfish, but I’ve honestly been neglecting you in that sense. You know that was never my intention.  
  
I always wondered if you were just going with what I said because you loved me and wanted to spare my feelings. Maybe that was the case when we were starting out.  
  
I don’t know what I’m trying to say since I’m still trying to process everything, but I think it would be best if we took a break. I want to give you the space that you need and I know that that can’t be possible if I’m always around.  
  
While I’m gone, please don’t close yourself off again Squall. Seeing you express yourself with your friends and others always made me smile and that was what I wanted. Even if it was invading your boundaries, if that’s one thing I’m proud about, is to see you smile and show you care to those that matter to you.  
  
Call me or text me if you want to talk.  
  
  
~ R_

Reading the note as he ideally played with the ring in his hand, he couldn’t explain the emotion he felt. With Fujin, he felt as though he was forcing himself to be strong to safe face that she left him. The wall was up but he didn’t know how to act at the time it occurred. He figured that shutting everyone back out was the proper thing to do. It helped him before, why wouldn’t it help him then?

Now, he couldn’t find it within himself to put his defenses back up. He enjoyed being expressive with his friends and them discovering things about him that they wouldn’t have found out previously. Squall opening up honestly and being more direct about in the company of those was a huge feat for him. He never felt he had to clam up and shutdown whenever he spoke honestly.

Rubbing his hand over his face, he didn’t know what to make of this. At least Rinoa didn’t mind communicating with him and didn’t tell him that she never wanted to speak to him ever again.

Even if they were a poor couple together, he did value what the Sorceress offered as a friend.

He didn’t know how to proceed considering the distance between them in differences is what caused the change to be more pronounced.

Setting the letter down, he knows that forcing each other to stay together wouldn’t help matters. It was probably best they take this needed time away from each other to figure what each other wanted.

Who knows if they were to have a change of heart when they decided to reconcile each other’s feelings on the matter? There were so many variables hanging in the air, he thought. This necessary time apart would do them so good, even if the impending loneliness would hurt in the interim.

While Squall could cope with the loneliness, Rinoa could not and he genuinely hoped someone was there to comfort her while he presently could not. Setting the ring on the counter, next to the letter, he warranted both with a pensive expression. Opting to retrieve his meal from the microwave, he sat in the living space and ate in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, feel free to comment on it. I'm interested in knowing your thoughts.  
> Before you ask, no I will not be writing a piece about Squinoa potentially reconciling romantically.   
> That can be left up to someone else that has the passion to make Squall and Rinoa come together from the flaws pointed out in the story and they can work on it.


End file.
